The Day Grell Got Sebastian
by Libby.not.a.slave.to.fashion
Summary: Grell wants Sebastian, and he wants him today. Sebastian would do anything to get away from Grell, but Ciel orders him to do everything Grell says. GrellxSebastian and some CeilxSebastian


**The Day Grell got Sebastian**

Sebastian moaned, something no self respecting demon would do no matter what. But at this point Sebastian had no pride. All he wanted was to die, to end the embarrassment by taking his own life. But that would break the contract, that would leave Ciel with nothing and he just couldn't do that. Sebastian gasped, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

_Why Ciel? Why did you have to put me through this torture?_

Sebastian thought, as sweat poured down his face.

"Come on Sebby-chan, just a little bit more~!" the hateful red-headed transvestite cooed, his face twisted into a toothy grin.

Just saying a single word would have pissed Sebastian off, but that dammed death god had to go and say a whole sentence.

_Just a little longer Sebastian, just a tinny bit longer and you can kill him, just a little bit longer._

Sebastian thought, thinking back to a mere twenty three hours ago.

**--**

_"What do you want, Grell?" Young Master Ciel asked, glaring over the paper he held in his hand at the Death God._

_"You promised to give me Sebastian for a day when I help you save that annoying girl! I want him~! You said I could do anything I wanted with him!" Grell whined, pointing a finger at the young Earl._

_"I remember no such promise," the boy scuffed, turning away from the red-clad Death God._

_"Ciel~!" Grell whined. "Please!"_

_At first the Earl refused, but like the human saying, If at first you don't succeed, be annoying as hell. "All right! I'll give you Sebastian for twenty four hours, but only if you shut the hell up!" Ciel cried, glaring at the transvestite._

_"Yay! Sebby-chan~!" Grell yelled, hugging the dumbfounded butler. When his senses came back to him, he glared at his young master as he tried to pull Grell off of him. "Ciel~!" Grell whined, glancing at the boy._

_"Sebastian, this is an order. Do everything Grell says. No exceptions." the boy said, looking down at his papers. Sebastian knew the boy was secretly amused by the situation, though he wouldn't show it on his face._

**--**

The torture had consisted of being forced to go to the Death God World, to be shown off to all the people Grell had ever known. Ever. The humiliation Sebastian had endured when he met with William. The amusement that played on the Death God's face had enraged the demon, almost to the point that he wanted to massacre everyone in the entire universe.

After that he had been forced into a mock wedding (because Demons and Death Gods didn't have such a ritual), where Grell wore a short skirted red dress that no one wanted to see him in. Sebastian was then forced to actually _kiss_ the man, sending shivers down his spine, and a violated, dirty, filthy feeling to grace the demon's mouth. Demons never felt violated! As the demon pulled away, he caught a glimpse of a grayish-blue haired young boy with a single blue eye smirking at him from the audience. Having his master see him in such a humiliating state was the last straw, or so the Demon thought. The two "Newly-Weds" hadn't spent their first night together, Grell said before dragging the poor butler off to his room.

_Only ten more minutes, ten more minutes and he could kill Grell, and put his tortured corpse on display as a warning not to mess with this demon._

Sebastian thought, closing his eyes, his breathing becoming ragged.

"Is something wrong, Sebby-chan?" Grell said in the demon's ear.

"Just ten more minutes..." Sebastian muttered.

"You want ten more minutes of this?!" Grell cried happily. That was it. Sebastian had had enough!

"No, you #$%& #%$*#!" Sebastian screamed, jolting up and pulling on his clothes.

"Sebas...tian?" Grell asked, startled by the Demon's outburst. The butler turned to Grell, eyes filled with rage.

"How about me being on top this time?" Sebastian commanded, his face twisting with rage. Grell had no time to reply before his torture started.

For the next ten minutes, Grell went through hell.

**--**

"Young Master, I have returned," Sebastian said, with his trademark fake smile. The young Earl was laying on his bed, half awake, with his clothes in disarray. His shirt half buttoned, his tie undone, his socks falling down his shins, his shoelaces untied and his hair a messy bundle. "My my, looks like someone missed me," Sebastian smirked down at Ciel. The boy growled, coming to full attention at the deep sarcasm.

"No one would miss someone like you," the demon's master scowled, looking away from his servant.

"Well, young master, I certainly missed you." Sebastian said, smiling at his master, who blushed slightly. "It is quiet good to be back." Sebastian leaned in and kissed the Earl lightly on his soft lips.

**--**


End file.
